


A demon and a group of heros

by SolarNexus



Series: To Hyrule, of the future [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghirahim is the snarkiest demon ever, Modern Era, modern hyrule, sky and warriors reevaluate their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: An injured Lydia gets whisked away in a portal and meets three of the nine heros depicted in stories.Ghirahim then follows and chaos ensues
Series: To Hyrule, of the future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175102





	A demon and a group of heros

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia calling Ghirahim a Nymph and calling Legend a Gnat is really hilarious to me.
> 
> Because Ghirahim hates being called anything other than a demon and Legend hates being compared to an insect

Heavy breaths left Lydia, slid under a log and launched herself into a sprint, her boots splashing in muddy puddles. 

The rain was lashing down, her hair sticking to her forehead and the master sword firmly gripped in her hand. Where did that damn lizalfo go? 

Slowing to a stop, Lydia looked about her surroundings, heard a branch snap and ran to where the snap came from and brought her shield up to block an attack from the offending Lizalfo. 

"Oh no. No you don't get to hurt me. 

First you scratch Ghirahim's **beautiful** sword. Then you actually **hurt him**." Lydia flicked her sword about, Lowering her shield and stared at the Lizalfo before launching herself at it. 

Block, parry, dodge. Attack. 

The two circled about, attacking one another until the Lizalfo eventually got a hit on Lydia and she stumbled back, tripped over a tree root and tumbled down the bank and away from the Lizalfo, her head hitting a rock and her vision blurry. 

Lydia pushed herself up, swaying slightly, took one step forward and let out a scream, her hand going to grab anything she could find and felt the wind rush past her and then a pair of arms catching her. 

"Time! She's hurt" Lydia's brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing at the blurred face before falling unconscious in the strangers arms.

She just wanted to get back to Ghirahim…make sure he was okay..

* * *

An hour or so later, Lydia slowly began to wake up, her head feeling like she got hit by a brick wall and she slowly sat up, eyes slowly scanning the surroundings she was in before her eyes widened and scrambled up in search for her sword and bow before falling over a log and a pair of arms caught her again. 

"Careful. Don't want you hitting your head again. Don't want that injury on your torso getting any worse too" Lydia glanced up, scrambled away from the stranger and tripped over a tree root, a small yelp leaving her and landed in the lap of another stranger

"You scared her warriors!" at this moment in time, Lydia was just trying to calm her breathing down

"Mind getting off my lap?" Another one grunted and Lydia scrambled off the strangers lap and pressed her back against a tree

"Legend stop being so cold. She's confused and scared" 

"sh-shut up! Please just for a moment!" Lydia exclaimed, trying to slow down her breathing and her eyes flitted about the small group. Then pointed to the person who caught her first. 

"you! You what's your name" 

"He's called Warriors. Im called Legend and the sleepyhead is called sky" The one calling himself legend said. It was weird. 

Legend was wearing…a dress? She thinks it's a dress. The other two are wearing tunics and trousers. At least Sky and warriors looked normal. 

"Okay. Where am i?" Lydia asked 

"Skyloft. Well. The surface" the one called Sky yawned out. Well the good thing is, Lydia's breathing was under control now. But it didn't really last long because Legend was in her face and a small yelp left her. 

"what kinda outfit is this?" 

" **my** outfit that's what you little gnat" Lydia gasped, "Oh im starting to sound like Hira-" Lydia murmured out, slipping to the side and away from Legend and pulled her phone out from her pocket. 

The screen was cracked. But it still worked. Good enough. Lydia let a small nod out, placing it back into her pocket and looked to the side to see her bow. 

"Oh my bow!" Thats a relief. That bow really **was** indestructible and for that, she was glad. 

"So. Whats your name?" Sky asked

"Lydia! Lydia Hyrule. The crown princess and uh…the hero of peace." Lydia scratched the side of her cheek, glanced to her hand and gaped. Her ring was missing. 

"Did anyone see an onyx black ring with gold flecks in it?" Lydia asked, glancing to the three heros and they shook their head. Well, Warriors and Sky did. 

**Legend** on the other hand

"So as well as a gnat you're a **thief!** Give me back my ring" 

"Legend give Lydia back her ring" Warriors said, his voice stern and Legend sighed, rolled his eyes and handed Lydia back the ring. Lydia put her ring back onto her finger, giving it a small twirl and a content sigh escaped her

"When did you take her ring?" Sky asked 

"When you two went looking for wood"

"Thieving little gnat" Lydia huffed out, sitting beside Sky and glared at Legend

"She's a vocal Lydia" Sky snickered out, then glanced to her ring, "Who got you that then?" 

"hm? Oh- thats a **secret** " Lydia grinned out, picking her bow up and began go tighten the bow string and also made sure it wasn't scratched in the process, "You said another Lydia. Do you know other ones?" Lydia asked and Sky nodded

"yeah. We know a Lydia that comes from the Wild. She's fun to be around" Sky commented 

"Just like her father" Warriors added, a small chuckle leaving him

"So..where exactly am i?" Lydia asked, "and…Where's my sword?" 

"Your sword is safe. I'll get it for you later" Warriors stated and a happy nod left Lydia

"And as for where you are, as was previously said, Skyloft. Only on the surface. Long story but different portals let all the different heros meet and now we're trying to stop something? I still don't understand it" Sky explained. 

"Huh. So i guess that **very** intelligent Lizalfo that hurt my friend is one of yours then" Lydia hummed out. 

"Unfortunately..sorry about that" Warrior's said. 

"Hey its fine. If anything that portal saved my skin" Lydia chuckled out and the small group heard a 'whoosh' and looked up to see a portal. And a onyx sword dropped onto the ground. 

"...that's different" Sky stated. 

Then they heard the scream and Lydia let a cackle out as the group saw a body land in a tree by the camp and Ghirahim then warped down to grab his sword, twigs and leaves in his hair and Lydia fell down in Hysterics

"i knew that Portal was a bad idea. But **oh no little miss princess has to go through one** and now my hair is a mess and my sword is scrat- oh hello." Ghirahim warped away, Sky and warriors pulling their swords out and glanced about, eyes narrowed and Lydia let out a small yelp as she got picked up

"Hello **princess.** " 

"pain in the ass" Lydia nodded back, wriggling out of Ghirahim's arms and got pulled behind Sky and Warriors. 

"Lydia stay away from him" Sky said, grabbing her hands to make sure she was okay

"Seriously!? **Really?** You drag **my princess** away from me?!" Ghirahim seethed out, jabbing a finger into Warriors chest and a small groan left Lydia 

"Hylia above you stupid **nymph** " 

"Im not a **nymph** ! Do i look like one? No I do **not**!" Ghirahim yelled out and a small snicker left Lydia, slipping through Warriors and Sky and Jumped back into Ghirahim's arms

"Yeah you're a **massive nymph.** Much like how Legend is a Gnat!" Lydia exclaimed

"When did i get deemed a **gnat** " Legend grumbled out, sitting by the fire 

"When you stole my ring" Lydia retorted with, "Oh i feel **woozy** " 

"You didn't get yourself hurt **did you**?" Ghirahim asked

"...maybe?"

"Hylia above Lydia! You're worse than Ly! At least **she** had self preservation! Move sky child" Ghirahim barked out, walking over to the fire and sat down, shifting Lydia about in his lap and scowled when he saw the cut on her head

"Fairy water?" 

"used the last of it up on **you**." Lydia snorted out

"you better explain and explain **fast** Ghirahim. **What did you do to Lydia** " Warriors demanded, pressing the tip of his sword to Ghirahim's head and the demon rolled his eyes and pushed the blade away. 

"Shut up you pathetic human. I'm working on my little bird" 

"ow Hira that hurts-" Lydia winced out

"ah- sorry little bird. That wasn't my intention" 

"He's brainwashed her. He must've" Sky suddenly commented and Ghirahim rolled his eyes again

"You're rather **chatty** sky child. What, did destroying my physical form give you an **Ego boost**?" Ghirahim snarled out

"Wanna find **out**?" Sky snarled back. Ghirahim gently moved Lydia out his lap, stood up and almost instantly, Sky and Ghirahim got into a fight. 

"hey-! Hey stop it! Legend- warriors-!" 

"Im not getting between those two" Legend stated and Lydia looked to Warriors who…had **also joined the fight**. 

"Oh Hylia above!" Lydia cried out, standing up from her spot and pushed herself into the middle of the fight and got hit with an elbow

"Lydia-! Hey. **Hey!** Back off you pathetic heros!" Ghirahim barked out, then turned Lydia around to look at the princess' face

"Im fine Ghirahim- I'm fine. Not the worst punch I've had." Lydia shrugged out, wiping a line of blood away from her nose with a thumb, "But we need to find a way back home." 

"You're **bleeding** Lydia. I'd hardly call that fine" Warriors said and Lydia rolled her eyes 

"So **dramatic** " Lydia then drawled out

"Oh you're finally getting my wit" Ghirahim hummed out 

"Finally took since middle school" Lydia snorted out then shook her head, "Im getting **distracted** . Until a portal shows up again, we'll be stuck with each other so **you three** have to get on" Lydia stated. 

"good luck with **that one** little bird" Ghirahim grumbled out and Lydia stomped on his foot.

"You three will **get on with each other** " Lydia demanded and stalked off back to the fire leaving the two heros and the demon glaring at each other. 

"Well…this'll be fun" Legend hummed out

"oh yes. Two heros a demon, what can go **wrong** " Lydia Groaned out. 

She was getting a Ghirahim shaped headache now.

Hylia **help her**. 


End file.
